Schleiche durch das Fenster
I am Edward Robinson, I was known to almost die by an unknown creature in a power-ottuage, in 1988, while I was performing a role in a movie. Ever since that traumitizing moment, I've always heard my window open in the middle of the night, and even though I didn't have a radio, or something else, I would hear Tiny Tim's Tip-Toe Through the Window song, I couldnt move, or anythig else, I later than learned about Sleep Paralysis. So, every night, I tried to not be scared, then one night. I was able to move when it happened. I went to the window, and saw black, inky footprints from the window, to the basement door, like the dumb idiot I was at the time, not watching alot of scary movies to know this, I went down into the basement, with a flickering flashlight, that I regretted to choose, to bring with me. I kept hearing a lullaby, it sounded like.. "O'Riley is dead, and O'Larry dont know it, O'Larry is dead, and O'Riley dont know it! They are together in the same bed, and neaither one knows that the othere one's dead!".. I grabbed a fire axe from a stool next to the staircase, as I heard the sound of footsteps, and dangling, ripping flesh. I followed the now bloody, footsteps, until it came to a stop at the wall. I touched the wall, and a secret door opened, a whole-lot of thoughts rushed through my head; "Who lives in here?! Why is this here?! When was this made?! What was thi-". I stopped, and walked in, I saw animal carcass hanging from the ceiling, or at least I think ANIMAL carcass. At the end of the hall, was a window, I looked out, and I saw a weird, creepy figure, I ran to the staircase, as I repeatley heard behind me "Tipe-toe, through the window, with me!", I finally got to the door, when I felt breath on my neck. I swang the door open, just in time to see a tall figure, with a red type of blur on it, I wanted to see it, but I also wanted to escape.. Then I woke up, everything was the same from what happened, except for the monster, and I was in my bed. I went to work the next night to act in a movie.. A power-outtage happened, Tip-Toe Through the Window was playing, I heard my co-workers flesh being ripped, I ran to the control room, Wally Franks, and Joe Grant were there too, "Let's just get this over with!" Wally shouted, he pulled the lever to the power, and the lights came back on. When we walked out, our co-workers corpses were laid all over. We tried all the exits, but none of them worked, then, the power went out, and the control room's door slammed shut, whilde Joe was in the door-frame, I heard his flesh, and skin rip from being jammed into the edge of the door-frame. Me and Wally grabbed a flashlight, thankfully it worked, the monster appeared in front of us, it was tall, it had a red suit, it had different skin from different carcass stitched onto it, with a wide, Jeff The Killer like smile, He had a small, cracked monicule, with sharp claws that almost reached to his knees, his eyes were small, and his pupil had a bloody hole in it. We screamed, and ran, me and Wally ran for the costume room, the monster bursted into the room, and he yelled: "Here's Mr. Schleiche!", He ripped away the clothes we were hiding behind, and roared, a sound that nothing, or no-one could ever make. We heard the front door open, and quickly ran for the exit. We escaped, and the creature wasnt seen again. One day, me and Wally auditioned for a short film, called "ROSES", and that, will be another story. Much more terrifiying. Category:Crappypasta Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Wall of Text Category:English Class Failure Category:DIALOGUE!